This invention relates to a radar and it relates especially, though not exclusively, to a radar used to obtain the true range profile within the radar footprint.
There has arisen a need to improve the performance of a non-coherent frequency agile pulsed radar to measure the true radar profile within the radar footprint to a range resolution commensurate with the total bandwidth of the frequency agile emissions.